Computer networks or data networks refer to telecommunications networks that support exchange of data between computing devices. In particular, network devices including network hardware and network equipment mediate data between computing devices to support computer networks. Network devices facilitate networking using network device configuration data that include functional attributes that indicate how the network device operates. Network devices in computer networks help support different types of computing infrastructure, including distributed cloud computing systems, which provide platforms that may offer building, deployment and management functionality for different types of applications and services. Misconfiguration of network devices may cause outages that affect networked computing infrastructures. As such, the reliability of network devices and specifically network device configuration is vital in supporting computing infrastructures and in particular, the applications and services supported by a cloud computing system.